Robins Trap
by Lully Lu
Summary: The start of my story
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood By Louise Reason

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Sherwood Forest...**

The horses galloped with increasing speed. Lady Marian dashed through the darkened surroundings and she dare not look back as it would be at a cost; there was a risk of slowing down her major escape. She could not afford to be caught for more reasons than one, she had just been to the well guarded town of Locksley to try and smuggle in food whilst dressed as the night watchmen. Marian realised her punishment would be execution if her disguise was unveiled.  
_ Keep going Marian, we cannot be found, _at this point things had become desperate for Marian and she was overwhelmed with panic, the sound of the horses has escalated to great heights which caused her to fear for her life. Controlled by temptation Marian looked back, but she fell to the floor. Feeling completely frightened she attempted to regain her footing, but suddenly the area lost its only supply of moonlight and she became shaded in darkness. _Do I dare look up, _and so she slowly lifted her head, and standing in front of her was a handsome muscular man clasping a well shaped bow, and he was equipped with a large supply of arrows.  
"Robin" Marian said, delighted to see him; she let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"Shhh!" Robin demanded, he took her hand "Now hold onto me and don't let go"  
"Ok" she whispered, unaware of what his plan was, then she noticed a rope attached to his belt.  
"JOHN, MUCH, NOW!" Robin shouted, and suddenly the pair of them shot in the air, as both John and Much pulled them up to extraordinary heights into a nearby tree.  
The guards on horses passed them by as they were unaware of their ware bouts and they disappeared into the night.  
"Master, why can't you do the simple thing and just hide somewhere" Much said, trying to get his breath back as he was shocked by how close that episode was.  
"Now Much, Where would be the fun in that?" Robin replied and laughed. "Right everyone back to the camp, including you Marian"

**The Camp...**

"Your back, and about time to I must say" Allan said in his usual cheeky way. "Oh hello Marian"  
The rest of the gang were in shock to see her in the forest.  
"What happened?" asked Will politely  
"Well that is the question isn't it" Much butted in.  
"Quiet Much, give Marian a chance to explain" Robin said, as if trying to impress her.  
"I'm not completely sure that there is a lot to explain as there is no newly created news, I was simply fulfilling my usual duties as the night watchman" Marian answered. She noticed the expression on Robins face.  
"Ah yes but you haven't explained how you become involved in such a dilemma, where your only hope was to be rescued by me" once again Robin had turned on that charm as if wanting to make himself look incredibly impressive.  
"The sheriff seems to have Locksley under a constant watchful eye, something I was unaware of" Marian answered  
"Why is he doing this, and how will they get food or medicine?" Djaq asked  
"He wants to find you Robin; I heard something about him charging an extra penny each time it arrives at the collection day of taxes, the people of Lockleys won't be able to pay the increasing rate, you need to do something" Marian suggested  
"I hate the sheriff! What do we do now?" Will wondered  
"We go to Nottingham!" demanded John  
Marian began to realise that it was very late and her father would begin to worry about her absence.  
"I think it may be best if I headed home now" Marian said  
"Oh yes, I will show you out the forest so you don't walk into any more of the sheriffs men" Robin replied.  
Marian didn't answer she just walked out of the camp and Robin followed. At this point it was extremely dark causing their path to seem and obstacle.  
"You know, I can look after myself" Marian said, although she was already aware of Robins plan to get some alone time with her. Robin did not answer her, he just continue walking at her side and pulled a cheeky smile to himself.

**The Manor...**

"Get out of sight Robin if you are noticed you will be punished, you know that" Marian said  
"No one will see me" Robin replied and he pulled her over for a kiss " I couldn't leave without saying goodbye could I" he smiled then disappeared into the night. Marian also smiled, then she turned to go inside, she noticed the light in the main room was still glowing but she assumed it was only her father getting worried about her but she quickly removed her outer clothing to reveal one of her usual outfits just in case, she hid the night watchmen suit in her horses cart . To her amazement she found both her father Edward and Guy of Gisborne waiting anxiously.  
"Yet another unexpected visit Sir Guy" Marian said from the doorway, causing both men to turn and face her.  
"Marian, where have you been?" asked Gisborne. He was a tall, dark haired, mysterious man, for some unknown reason he never looked properly happy, he was far too serious for that. It was clear to some people that Gisborne did care for Marian though, what he was unaware of was that Marian did not feel the same way.  
_Why does he always appear when it's hard to explain where I have been? _Marian decided to play along with things until she could come up of a believable explanation of where she had been.  
"A familiar thing to ask, if I'm not correct you ask that every time you see me, do you not?" Marian answered  
"I apologise, I'm just concerned such a woman should not be out alone, especially at this time of night" Gisborne replied. Marian did not say anything to his latest comment but she raised an eyebrow at him, making him realise he had not answered her original question.  
"Oh if I may I would appreciate your company at tomorrow night's celebration" Gisborne said, it wasn't a question as he was used to getting his own ways, making it clear he wouldn't take no as an answer.  
"I was unaware of such a celebration" Marian replied  
"Courtesy of the Sheriff, he wants to show off his new treasures to the people of Nottingham" said Gisborne. "Of course you will accompany us, Edward"  
"My Daughter and I will be honoured to attend" answered Edward  
"See you tomorrow evening then Sir Guy" Marian said. Gisborne returned a smile although there was no feeling to it; it was if he had to go to a lot of effort. Then he left.  
_Thank god he didn't wait for an explanation. _Marian was relieved, she turned to her father but he looked angry with her.  
"You were out as the night watchmen again weren't you?" Edward asked  
"I was" Marian replied  
"Marian, you must stop this before your get yourself caught, or worse hurt" Edward demanded  
"Father, I must help the people of Locksley, they are suffering because they under the orders of such a spiteful sheriff, I cannot sit back and watch that happen" Marian said  
"It is not your choice, there is nothing you can do" said Edward. Marian walked over to her father and hugged him, she assured him she would be careful, and then she turned round and head up to bed as I was now the early hours of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sherwood Forest, the Camp...**

The trees waved in the breeze, Robin laid there listening to the birds singing their usual morning song. He thought about Marian and smiled away at himself. _I must go see her again. _Robin sat up and looked around to see if anyone was awake, the only others up were Djaq and Much. Much seemed to be continuously complaining to Djaq to get the morning fire lit, as he was, like usual, thinking about his stomach.  
"I am very hungry; I will have you know that I must eat" said Much  
"Ok, ok it won't be long" Djaq replied and she rolled her eyes when she noticed Robin was overlooking their conversation and he laughed.  
"Master, you're awake" Much said when he heard Robin.  
"Yes morning Much" Robin replied  
"What are we doing today?" Much asked, attempting to make himself look manly and up for any action that could possibly be thrown at him.  
"You're not doing anything" Robin said, "I'm going to see Marian"  
Much's expression fell suddenly to a frown "But..."  
"Oh Much no, buts', there's no need to string action on anything today" Robin replied "I won't be gone long" he got dressed and headed out of the forest.

**The Manor...**

Like usual Robin chose the not so easy way to spring a visit on Marian, he took his usual way into her house by climbing up the side of the building and leaned in through her window.  
"Marian!" Robin said.  
Marian jumped, as she was completely unaware that he was going to startle her like that.  
"Robin...why do you do that, you seem to not know how to use a door do you?" Marian replied attempting to get her breath back. Robin climbed in and walked over to her.  
"Another thing you like about me though isn't it, you like mysterious" Robin smirked  
"You are an arrogant fool Robin Hood, I think you need to get over yourself" Marian assured him. He laughed leaned forward to kiss her, but suddenly Edward walked in.  
"ROBIN!" Edward said "You must get out of here, Sir Guy of Gisborne is on his way to escort Marian and I to the castle you cannot be seen"  
"Why are you going to the castle?" Robin wondered  
"The Sheriff is holding a celebration as he has suddenly come over with some new treasures apparently, Guy wishes for my father and I to arrive early" Marian answered  
"Em" Robin thought  
"Now you won't go to the castle Robin, we need to make sure it's safe first" Edward said. Marian was shocked that her father was basically offering to assist Robin in the robbery of these new treasures, by checking the castles safety for him.  
"How would we know how to contact Robin when we find out the castle is secure" Marian asked  
"You shall sneak out of the castle to meet Robin in the market, once we know" Edward replied.  
"Very well" Marian agreed. "I shall help you Robin"  
"Thank you" Robin answered  
"Robin! Gisborne is heading this way" Edwards said quickly. Robin looked around and noticed and open cupboard and he headed towards it.  
"No it is not safe there, go upstairs to my bed chamber, I am sure you will be able to find a secure hiding place" Marian said  
Robin ran upstairs and chose not to hide, but he stood behind the door so he was able to listen to the ongoing conversation, if Gisborne was to head upstairs he would quickly get in to a large chest in the corner of the room.  
Meanwhile downstairs Gisborne had arrived and he walked over to Marian and Edward.  
"Are you ready to leave Marian?" Gisborne asked  
"Just one moment Sir Guy, I must fetch a cloak as it seems to be rather chilly out there today" Marian answered  
"Very well" Gisborne replied and allowed Marian to go up stairs, she entered her bed chamber and went to get her cloak.  
" Be at the castle when the sun sets, I shall meet you to let know if the castle is secure" Marian whispered to Robin. Robin nodded and leaned over to kiss her.  
"Ah, there is no time for that" Marian said "Wait here until we have left then head back and warn your men"  
"There always time for ...."  
"MARIAN!" Edward called from downstairs, unknowingly butting into Robin's sentence.  
"Yes father, I am coming" Marian called back and she went downstairs. "Ok Sir Guy I'm ready"  
"Good" he replied and he led both Marian and her father out of the building. Robin peered out of the upstairs window and waited until he could no longer see their carriage. As the front door was now locked he climbed out of the window and climbed down the building, before running back to the forest.

**The castle of Nottingham...**

Gisborne, Marian and her father all arrived at the castle and headed to the main hall where the evening celebration was going to be held. They found the Sheriff sitting at the wide table at the front.  
"Gisborne!" called the Sheriff "A word"  
"Er Yes" Gisborne replied, and he followed the Sheriff out of the hall and into the corridor  
"Your supposed to planning a trap for Robin Hood, but instead your trying to make some friends!" The Sheriff said looking angry  
"I wanted Marian to be here, and I assure you I know what I'm doing" Gisborne replied  
"Oh lah-di-dah, just focus on the plan Gisborne" The sheriff said and before waiting for an answer he walked off, Gisborne nodded to himself anyway and went back into the hall to before they got suspicious.

**Sherwood Forest, the Camp...**

Robin arrived back and the rest of the gang were sitting round the fire, Much was eating whist everyone else was talking. Will was the first to notice Robin was back.  
"Robin, any news?" Will asked  
"Yes as a matter of fact" Robin replied  
"Do we go to Nottingham" John asked  
"Yes, we go this evening" Robin said "We need to come up with a to get into the castle, but before we do that, I have an idea"  
"What is it?" said Much  
"We are going to get food to Locksley, they haven't eaten in days" Robin said  
"Look I'm not being funny but we'll get caught there are just too many guards on watch there, we will be killed" Alan replied  
"No, I think I know a way in" Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Locksley...**

"Ok so remind me of the plan" Alan asked, hiding in the trees with the others  
"You get into sight so the guards can see you, cough, point at the trees then fall to the ground and pretend to be unconscious" Robin replied "Djaq will tip her _special potion_ on the floor, making it look like a fire"  
"And when the guards come storming over here what then" Much asked  
"We attack" Robin said  
"And if we fail" Much said, obviously worried about the plan  
"Today is a good day to die" John replied  
"No its not, all this commotion to give these people _our_ food, whilst we could be safe in the camp eating it ourselves" Much said  
"Look Much, we have plenty of food left, these people need food" Robin answered "Right Alan, Go!"  
Alan ran out and into sight, in the very well acted roll he had planned, a few of the guards noticed him stumbling closer to them.  
"...Please....my wife... and kids... are in there" Alan said between coughs, and he pointed to the smoke floating up out of the foliage before collapsing to the ground in front of them. Automatically all that guards panicked and ran towards what they thought was a fire. WHACK! The first of the guards got knocked out by the strength of the staff that John hit him round the head with. It suddenly turned into a massive fight once the rest of the guards realised the trap they had fallen into. The final guard fell to the floor, and Robin cheered at their success.  
"See Much, no problem at all really was it" Robin said, Much did not reply but he shook his head and walked toward the houses.  
The People of Locksley had all left their houses to witness the noise polluting scene and when they realised they were no longer under observation thanks to Robin and his men, they all joined together to applaud them.  
"We bring you all food, and some money" Robin smiled "Share it equally to each house hold" he waited to find out their reactions.  
"God bless you Robin Hood" one of the women in the crowd said, Robin bowed his head then turned and began to leave Locksley.  
"I still stick by what I said you know" Much said  
"What is that Much?" Robin asked  
"You just want to be loved, don't you" Much replied  
"I do not, I simply care about my people" Robin said  
"Yeah right" Much said, and Robin laughed.

**The Castle Of Nottingham...**

Marian and her father had been taken to one of the castle bed chambers, Gisborne had taken them there so they could be left to get ready for the evenings celebration, and so he could go and have a word with the Sheriff. Marian paced up and down the room wondering whether she was able to search the castle without being caught.  
"Father, we need to do something, we are meant to be helping Robin" Marian said  
"The castle looks rather secure to me Marian" Edward replied  
"But we are not sure, this is very important that Robin gets the _treasures_ that the sheriff has, the lives of the people of Locksley depend on it" Marian whispered as she thought guard may be able to overhear the conversation. She opened the door slightly and was surprised to see there were no guards confining then to the room, so Marian completely pulled the door open and stepped out.  
"Marian please be careful" Edward called after her  
"I will" Marian whispered.  
She silently crept down the corridor and heard two men talking round the corner; she stopped and peered round the corner. They were carrying a large chest. _That must be the treasure of the Sheriffs,_ she listened to see what they would say.  
"The Sheriff wants this to remain in here, no one is allowed to see it so no one enters" demanded the main guard.  
"Understood" the other agreed and nodded. Now Marian knew where it was it would be easier for Robin to get it.  
"Marian!" she jumped and turned round to find Gisborne standing a few feet away from her looking rather confused. "What are you doing out of the bed chamber?"  
"I could not just stay in there, and I was actually going to the bathroom" she replied but looked worried,_ is that the best you could come up with Marian_.  
"Oh I see, but you could always just ask" he said although he didn't look convinced. Marian hoped the two guards talking, so it did not look as though she heard anything she wasn't meant to.  
"Anyway Marian I wish to have a talk with you" Gisborne said  
"Yes Sir Guy" she allowed him to lead her down the corridor, and luckily the guards had stopped talking and the treasure was safely locked away as if she had never seen it.

**Sherwood Forest...**

The gang were headed back to the camp; warn out from their previous battle. Will Had hurt his ankle so both Alan and Djaq had one of his arms round their shoulders.  
"Will are you ok my friend?" Robin asked sympathetically  
"Yeah I think I'm alright" he replied "I was just clumsy I think" and he then laughed  
"I don't actually find it funny" Much said "I think we are lucky to be alive"  
"Oh Much, the good thing is we are not, so be happy" Robin replied and tapped Much on the shoulder  
"No, Will was lucky his accident could have cost him his life we should not plan things dangerously like that" Much said, he did not listen to the rest of the comment after.

**The Camp...**

"It's getting darker now, we shall have a rest then we will meet Marian and the market in Nottingham!" Robin said "Will if you don't feel up to it, you can always stay here"  
"No I want to help" Will said "My ankle is ok; I won't slow you down promise"  
Robin smiled "Good I'm glad"  
"Can we eat now, I'm starving" Much asked  
"I'll get another fire started" Djaq said "You and your stomach Much do you never stop"  
"No, I don't" he replied, everyone else laughed but he didn't understand why because he was being serious. They all ate and had a rest to build their strength up, Wills ankle even began to feel better. It came to the beginning of sun set and they all got ready to head to Nottingham.

**Nottingham Market... **

They all hid in the darkest area of the market so it was certain they did not get noticed and look around to see if Marian was there. Then Robin noticed her standing not too far from them, so he walked over to her, whilst the rest of the gang remained hidden.  
"Tell me the news then" Robin said  
"The castle seems to be safe, and I know where the treasure is" Marian replied  
"Oh yes..." Robin said now looking very interested  
"It is in a cupboard at the north side of the castle, there is only two guards watching over it" she answered  
"Well then this seems to be looking like an easy mission the doesn't it, and we know a good way in" Robin smiled and called the rest of the gang over " Right everyone, stick to the plan, we are going to get ourselves some wealthy possessions"


End file.
